England's Odd Little Secret: AngloJapanice story
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Historia anexa a "England's odd Little secret" para todas las fanáticas que querían saber la historia de Japón e Inglaterra que esta no le quiso decir a Francia. –Traducción–
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Kiku (Japón), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra)

Summary: Historia anexa a "England's odd Little secret" para todas las fanáticas que querían saber la historia de Japón e Inglaterra que esta no le quiso decir a Francia. –Traducción–

**England's Odd Little Secret: AngloJapanice story**

**Capítulo 1: "Comienzo"**

Japón estaba en su límite.

—Por última vez Inglaterra–san, 'Hola' es 'konnichiwa' no 'konivawan'

—Koniichia…—Intentó el rubio.

—Se está acercando.

—Cannvian—Probó de nuevo, luchando con la palabra extranjera.

—Por favor, trate de nuevo.

— ¡Konnichiwa!

—Muy bien, ahora que usted ha dominado…—Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta—'Hola', le enseñaré a decir 'lo siento'—Borró la pizarra y escribió algunos kanjis nuevos.

ごめんなさい.

—Se pronuncia 'Gomennasai'

—Es aún más difícil que la última palabra, pero lo intentaré…

El japonés se preparó para una larga lección.

~ (Casi un día después...) ~

—Creo que acabamos por hoy, Inglaterra–san—Dijo Kiku, cansado luego de tan extensa enseñanza.

— ¿Puedo tomar un baño? —Preguntó el inglés.

—Sí, las toallas están en el armario—Volteó hacia el europeo—Inglaterra–san, ¿Por qué no se ha cambiado aun el uniforme?

Empezó a sonrojarse y después a tartamudear—Bueno, verás… He estado demasiado ocupado como para hacerlo.

El asiático asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la razonable respuesta—He conseguido un kimono para que usted pueda dormir con él.

—Gracias—Tartamudeó el de ojos verdes, yéndose rápidamente.

—_Mh…_—Pensaba Japón—_Las naciones sin duda tienen mucha energía hoy en día. Me pregunto por qué…_

Después de mucho tiempo, volvió el británico, con el kimono fuertemente atado—_Lo está usando en el lado equivocado…_—Observó el nipón, pero los occidentales eran extraños en más de una cosa.

— ¡Fue un refrescante baño, Japón! —Exclamó, sentándose junto al dueño de casa y sirviéndose una taza de té—Conocí a unas criaturas interesantes.

El asiático ladeó la cabeza a un lado— ¿Criaturas? Debe estar equivocado Inglaterra–san… Vivo solo.

El tsundere tomó otro sorbo de té—No, definitivamente hay algo allá afuera. Pero no fue Tengu como antes… Uno era un Kappa y el otro dijo ser el Espíritu de la cebolla.

El de cabello negro recordó esas criaturas, solía tener conversaciones interesantes con ellos cuando era joven—No les he visto en muchos años ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, me dijeron que extrañaban hablar contigo. Me dieron este medicamento.

— ¿La medicina del Kappa? Extraño…—Levantó el saquito a la luz, pero sin tener ningún efecto—De hecho, es medicina de Kappa. Guárdela para cuando esté herido de gravedad. Puede curar cualquier cosa completamente.

—Gracias—Bostezó—Creo que iré a dormir… Buenas noches, Japón.

—Buenas noches, Inglaterra–san—Susurró el japonés. Cuando acabó su té, también se fue a dormir.

~ (Al día siguiente) ~

—Ah, buenos días Inglaterra–san—Saludó el asiático cuando vio al inglés ahí sentado, aturdido, pero luego sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Buenos días, Japón—Le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Qué era lo que Japón se estaba sintiendo? ...

Y los días pasaron volando, convirtiéndose en semanas, y antes que cualquiera de los dos lo notara, estas se volvieron meses. El europeo y el asiático se habían hecho tan cercanos que ya usaban sus nombres humanos.

Pero pronto Japón recibiría otra sorpresa.

Durante el tiempo que Arthur se había quedado, siempre se daba un baño por separado. Kiku se entristecía, pues los baños eran masculinos y unidos uno con el otro. Así que un día decidió entrar a hurtadillas después que Inglaterra.

Cuando llegó ahí, vio una figura solitaria. Desde atrás se notaba que era Reino Unido, a pesar de que estaba sentado en el agua. Una voz fuerte resonó en el lugar, haciendo que el asiático parara en seco. No era una voz de hombre la que se escuchaba.

Era de mujer. Miró la figura, notando el cabello un poco más largo. La voz era fuerte, audaz, pero al tiempo suave y dulce. La canción era en inglés.

Y cuando lo que Japón sospechó fue el coro, era como si los diferentes componentes de la naturaleza misma estuvieran cantando. Tal vez a eso se refería Arthur con lo de las hadas… Pensó el de ojos castaños.

"A North Country maid up to London had strayed**  
><strong>Although with her nature it did not agree,**  
><strong>Which made her repent, and so bitterly lament,**  
><strong>Oh I wish again for the North Country.

_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
><strong>__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>O fain would I be in the North Country,**  
><strong>Where the lads and lasses are making of hay;**  
><strong>There should I see what is pleasant to me,**  
><strong>A mischief light on them entic'd me away!

_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
><strong>__They flourish at home in my own country._

I like not the court, nor the city resort,**  
><strong>Since there is no fancy for such maids as me;**  
><strong>Their pomp and their pride I can never abide,**  
><strong>Because with my humor it does not agree.

_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
><strong>__They flourish at home in my own country._

How oft have I been in Westmoreland green,**  
><strong>Where the young men and maidens resort for to play,**  
><strong>Where we with delight, from morning till night,**  
><strong>Could feast and frolic on each holiday.

_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
><strong>__They flourish at home in my own country._

The ewes and their lambs, with the kids and their dams,**  
><strong>To see in the country how finely they play;**  
><strong>The bells they do ring, and birds they do sing,**  
><strong>And the fields and the gardens are pleasant and gay.**  
><strong>_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
><strong>__They flourish at home in my own country._

At wakes and at fairs, being freed of all cares, **  
><strong>We there with our lovers did use for to dance;**  
><strong>Then hard hap had I, my ill fortune to try,**  
><strong>And so up to London, my steps to advance.

_Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
><strong>__They flourish at home in my own country._

But still I perceive, I a husband might have,**  
><strong>If I to the city my mind could but frame;**  
><strong>But I'll have a lad that is North Country bred,**  
><strong>Or else I'll not marry, in the mind that I am._Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
><strong>__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>A maiden I am, and a maid I'll remain,**  
><strong>Until my own country I again I do see,**  
><strong>From here in this place I shall ne'er see the face**  
><strong>Of him that's allotted my love for to be._Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
><strong>__They flourish at home in my own country.__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>Then farewell my daddy, and farewell my mammy,**  
><strong>Until I do see you, I nothing but mourn;**  
><strong>Rememb'ring my brothers, my sisters, and others,**  
><strong>In less than a year I hope to return._Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,__**  
><strong>__They flourish at home in my own country."_

Pensó que toda la canción era mágica.

El japonés se sorprendió, cuando el vapor se disipó un poco y vio a Inglaterra.

Excepto que Arthur estaba en el agua. Y era…

¿Una mujer?

No, sus ojos no le engañaban. Habían dos gemelas ahí al frente… (Se refiere a sus pechos) Los asiáticos sabían quiénes eran chicas y quienes chicos, aunque estaban acostumbradas a que la mayoría de las japonesas fueran algo planas.

— ¡Gyargh! —Gritó el nipón, quien de inmediato perdió el conocimiento después de ver aquellos. Todo lo que recordaba antes de caer era a Inglaterra mirándolo con expresión de sorpresa.

Y su último pensamiento había sido: _"¡Dioses! ¡Ahora soy un acosador pervertido!"_

— ¿Kiku? ¿Kiku~?

Sintió un sonido en la cabeza.

— ¡Por todos los diablos, despierta Kiku! ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!

El asiático levantó la vista para ver al inglés, una vez más era un hombre.

—Arthur…—Comenzó el de ojos castaños—Tuve un sueño muy extraño.

— ¿Y de qué trataba? —El rubio parecía serio.

—Eras una mujer—Miró al británico y negó con la cabeza—Pero tú eres hombre ¿No?

El europeo desvió la mirada, no queriendo encontrarse con las orbes castañas.

El japonés parecía un poco alterado— ¿No lo eres? ¿Arthur?

—Mi verdadero nombre es Iggiko—Ella lo miró, su voz era una verdadera versión de su voz de hombre más femenina—Y hay una historia interesante detrás de esto…—Se sonrojó fuertemente.

–**Fin del capítulo 1–**

Sinceramente, no sé si es la autora o mi inglés es terrible, pero se me complicó un poco este fic y algunos capítulos de "England's odd Little secret"

En fin, este fic tiene ocho capítulos (Y no lo he terminado de leer así que no hay spoiler para nadie)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Kiku (Japón), Iggiko (Inglaterra), vecino (Tipo random)

Summary: Historia anexa a "England's odd Little secret" para todas las fanáticas que querían saber la historia de Japón e Inglaterra que esta no le quiso decir a Francia. –Traducción–

**Capítulo 2: "Charla y preparación"**

—Bueno…—Empezó Japón, muy sorprendido—Yo… No tengo palabras.

—Siento haberlo ocultado del mundo todo este tiempo, creo que no fue lo mejor.

—Entiendo bien por qué lo hiciste. Las mujeres no han sido muy bien tratadas estos años…—Incluyendo incluso a su propio país.

Ni siquiera quería recordar en China.

Se estremeció cuando las imágenes de los pies vendados llegaron a su mente.**(1)**

Ella miró la puerta corrediza—Supongo que tendré que decirle a todos ahora…

El asiático negó con la cabeza—No tienes que hacerlo, Arthur—Se ruborizó— ¡Ah! Digo, Iggiko…

—Oh, bien—Respondió la inglesa—Pero, ¿No te gustaría algo a cambio?

_¿Por mantener el secreto? No sé, pero…_

—Bueno… No, es una idea tonta—Él sabía que ahora la rubia quería saber.

—No, estás manteniendo mi secreto. ¡Haré cualquier cosa para pagarte, Kiku! —Se notaba su sinceridad.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo al festival de fuegos pirotécnicos en dos días? —Trató de esconder su sonrojo.

Iggiko se notaba sorprendida—Bueno, es una petición extraña, pero sí. Iré—Miró la ropa de hombre que llevaba—Pero solo tengo esta ropa…

—Siempre puedes ir a comprar un atuendo al mercado—Habló un poco –demasiado– rápido.

La británica volvió a mirarse—Pero ya estoy acostumbrada a ser un hombre. No sería problema ¿Verdad? Yo puedo pagarte…

El japonés estaba feliz de que ella hubiera aceptado—No, será mi regalo.

Regresó ese día más tarde con varias bolsas— ¡Estoy en casa, Iggiko! —Gritó, anunciando su llegada. Entró a su casa y tuvo la sensación de que algo pasaba.

Algo estaba muy mal.

—Iggiko, ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó en la sala de estar vacía.

— ¡Estoy en la cocina! —Respondió.

El oriental corrió hasta allá— ¿Estás…? —Se quedó mirando el plato que la de ojos verdes sostenía.

— ¡Yo quería agradecerte con algo de curry! —Le extendió la comida.

No parecía estar buena.

Si no era por el olor, entonces era por el hecho de que había logrado deformar el recipiente en el que hecho.

Era tan malo, que se tendría que censurar…

Y el aroma…

Kiku se estremeció.

—Está bien…—Levantó las bolsas que todavía sostenía— ¿Te gustaría ver la ropa que te traje?

Reino Unido se ruborizó—Eso creo…

Abrió con entusiasmo la bolsa y le mostró—No te compraría cualquier cosa masculina, por lo que conseguí un par de kimonos como tú y algunas cosas más.

Extendió un kimono azul en la parte inferior con diseños de lirios rojos, con verde oscuro en patrones en la parte superior—Y compré algunas blusas blancas…—Las sacó para mostrarlas y empezó a revisar mejor las bolsas—También decidí comprarte unos tabis ya que te estás quedando aquí—Le entregó unos calcetines que parecían normales, excepto por el hecho de que separaba el dedo gordo del pie de los demás dedos—Algunos pantalones de mujer en caso de que los necesites… Y por último, algunos Geta (Zapatos de madera) y Zori (Sandalias) —Les entregó también eso y la miró triunfal— ¿Qué piensas?

—Que estoy un poco sobrecargada… ¿Me ayudas? —Parecía que toda la ropa estaba a punto de caérsele.

Japón se sentó a esperar. Le tuvo que pedir a su vecino que ayudara con el vestido. Él pareció confundido al principio, pero ayudó de todas formas.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó, siendo seguido por el vecino que lo miró, aparentemente sorprendido.

—Kiku–san, ¿Por qué ese hombre se viste de mujer?

No había mirado a Inglaterra todavía, pero le explicó—No piense mal de ella. Su madre la vistió de chico para proteger su hogar y familia. Por favor, no propague esto como un chisme, si lo hace, yo sabré que fue usted.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y prometió callarse, yéndose con rapidez. Ya que, si no podía chismearlo ¿Para qué se tentaba escuchando más?

Finalmente, el japonés le echó un vistazo a Iggiko para ver que ella estaba simplemente impresionante.

El verde intenso del kimono era a juego con sus ojos. La misma vestimenta mostraba sus… Como decían los americanos, "Características femeninas"

Es verdad que era plana, pero los asiáticos estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Bueno, eso sonaba muy grosero, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento. Y un poco pervertido.

Sin embargo, mostraba lo pequeña y delgada que realmente era.

— ¿Me veo mal? —Ella se sonrojó.

Era muy linda. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar a chorros.

Trató de ocultarlo—No, te ves maravillosa

¿Cómo se vería en la yukata (Una especie de bata) que le había mandado a hacer especialmente a ella, completamente a juego con sus ojos?

Se lo podía imaginar…

Su nariz sangró más fuerte.

Vale, eso estaba mal.

–**Fin del capítulo 2–**

**(1) Pies vendados: (Corríjanme si me equivoco) Parece que en un país asiático hacen que las mujeres se pongan zapatos muy pequeños para que los pies no les crezcan y así no puedan escapar (Lo cual acaba con una malformación o algo así) Y creo que a eso se referirá Japón con los pies vendados…**

Sigo con mis traducciones mediocres xDD ¿Me dan reviews? –Cara de perrito al estilo americano–


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Kiku (Japón), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra)

Summary: Historia anexa a "England's odd Little secret" para todas las fanáticas que querían saber la historia de Japón e Inglaterra que esta no le quiso decir a Francia. –Traducción–

**Capítulo 3: "El festival y sus consecuencias"**

El día del festival había llegado.

Su yukata había llegado justo a tiempo, y se veía maravillosa. Tenía un patrón hecho a mano de dorado trigo en la parte inferior y mangas, igualando su cabello, así como los diseños verdes iban con sus ojos.

Que bien que él había encargado la yukata a un fabricante muy hábil, o de lo contrario, no hubiera sido posible.

El festival sería en un santuario normal.

Sin embargo, ordenó los fuegos artificiales directamente desde Hong Kong, la nación-persona y técnicamente también de la ciudad portuaria en sí.

Sorprendentemente, no hizo problema alguno. Él dijo algo respecto a Inglaterra, pero aun así...

De cualquier manera, Japón no estaba vestido de forma lujosa. Era un yukata simple de color negro con patrones de hojas de bambú grabadas.

—Te ves genial, Kiku—Exclamó la inglesa luego de verlo.

— ¿Eh? —Se sorprendió—No, realmente no. Pero tú si te ves muy bonita en tu yukata...—Se volteó para ocultar su rubor.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza—No, he estado como un chico tanto tiempo que no me puede quedar bien algo como esto ¿Nos vamos? —Y con esto, se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡E-espera! Tengo algo para tí... —Dijo el japonés, mirándola.

—No necesito nada más, Kiku. Esto ya es demasiado...

Sí, desde que había llegado su cabello había crecido por lo menor dos pulgadas, si no más, dándole un aspecto balanceado. Él tomó un peine precioso que guardaba, y lo colocó en los rubios cabellos, tirando hacia atrás un poco del flequilla que cubría sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Se miró en un espejo, sus ojos se abrieron como plato—Esto se nota muy caro—Dijo luego de un momento, mirando a su amigo como si pidiera una explicación.

Él sudó frío.

—De todos modos yo no uso gran parte de mi dinero, es bueno derrochar de vez en cuando...—Necesitaba cambiar de tema para evitar sospechas— ¡Empezará pronto! Llegaremos tarde...—Casi corrió a la puerta, mientras Iggiko le seguía con diligencia.

El festival fue, en general, muy divertido. El asiático la había llevado por todos los puestos.

Ella todavía estaba aprendiendo, después de todo, así que le dijo los diferentes significados y los ingredientes de la comida, además de algunos juegos típicos y leyendas antiguas, tratando de extender su japonés un poco más.

Aunque no fue posible...

Ella suspiró, mirando con todos los fuegos artificiales iniciando, iluminando el cielo nocturno con admiración y asombro. Todo lo que podía notar era una expresión de asombro infantil en su rostro, y la forma en que se iluminaba con los fuegos pirotécnicos.

Tendría que agradecerle luego a Hong Kong, pues esos parecían ser sus mejores fuegos artificiales...

De cualquier forma, el trató de mantenerla alejada del sake. Sabía que no saldría bien.

Pero...

Inglaterra se las arregló para conseguir de todos modos.

Y se emborrachó tanto que no parecía la misma. Después de terminar un vaso, pedía otro; parecía estar muy cerca de perder el conocimiento.

Por supuesto, él también habia bebido un poco.

—Parece ser que no tienes mucha resistencia, Iggiko—La miró encorbada sobre la barra—Tenemos que ir a casa. Despierta...—Le movió un poco el hombro.

— ¿Qué? ¡Suéltame, git! —Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose al nipón—Lo siento... Pensé que eras la rana.

—No importa—Respondió.

La rubia trató de levantarse, pero tropezó con sus propios pies, golpeando su cabeza en el pecho del japonés.

Dios... Ella era una luz.

Estaba bastante borracha, y tenía una mirada aparentemente permanente en su rostro— ¿Puedes cargarme?

Japón nuevamente empezó a sonrojarse—Uh, ah... Bueno, como ves, no soy muy fuerte...

—Quisiera caminar, pero siento como si estuviera en una nube...—Susurró, cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes y apoyándose en el oriental.

—Trataré de hacer lo posible, entonces—Dijo, levantándola con facilidad.

Mientras caminaba a casa, vio la luna. Esta noche estaba llena...

"— ¡Mamá! ¡La luna es muy grande! —" Volteó y pudo ver a una madre con un niño descansando en un banco. No había reparado en ellos... "— ¡Casi puedo tocarla! —" Siguió el pequeño.

—_Absurdo_—Pensó el país—_Sin embargo, continuo con la esperanza de que lo imposible esté bien._

"— ¡Oh, querido! Nunca podrás tocar la luna, estará siempre un poco más allá de tu alcance—" Respondió riendo la madre.

De pronto el asiático sintió algo caliente en su oreja y rostro.

—Tus orejas están frías, Kiku~—Susurró Inglaterra adormilada, frotándo la cara contra la oreja de Japón—Se siente bien...—Luego parecía volver a dormir.

—_Parece ser que de eso trata la naturaleza humana, esperar lo imposible. Para así salir triunfante. Para así obtener lo que deseas..._—Miró a Reino Unido.

Él continuó caminando, ya casi llegaba a casa—Me pregunto...—Susurró—Pero para saber si estoy en lo cierto, debo preguntarle cuando esté sobria.

~ (Al día siguiente) ~

Mierda, este dolor de cabeza...

Esperen, ¿Qué pasó?...

La británico se sentó, encontrándose con que llevaba puesta la misma yukata que la noche anterior— ¿Kiku? —Preguntó al aire, sintiendo la resaca por su cuerpo.

De pronto Japón entró a la habitación, con una taza de te en la mano—Te traje esto para la resaca, Iggiko.

Ella lo tomó, recibiendo gustosa el aroma familiar—Gracias.

La rubia miró los ojos oscuros, dandose cuenta de una determinación de acero—Inglaterra, quiero ser tan audaz como para hacerte una pregunta personal.

—Esta bien entonces, por favor, continúa y pregunta—Le dio una probada a su té.

— ¿Te gusto?

Ella escupió el té, mirándolo. El japonés se ruborizó fuertemente.

—B-bueno... Tu sabes... Yo...—Tartamudeó, observando la taza como si fuera de lo más interesante.

El oriental frunció el ceño—Tengo mi respuesta, lamento el incómodo momento—Se dio la vuelta, a punto de irse.

Reino Unido se tomó de su manga, deteniéndolo en medio de su huida—No me dejaste responder...

La mirada herida en su cara fue reemplazada por la sorpresa— ¿Perdón?

Su cara era roja cuando la inglesa respondió—Sí, me gustas.

Japón sonrió, inclinándose y besandola.

Durante los próximos seis meses, Kiku se dedicó a enseñarle más de su país a Iggiko. Esta incluso aprendió japonés básico, por lo que podía ir sola de compras al mercado.

Y al final, se volvieron amantes.

**-Fin del capítulo 3-**

Ouch, siento la tardanza - Problemas con mi pc, ¡Perdí mis adoradas traducciones! ;^; pero trataré de ponerme al día, llevo la mitad del segundo capítulo de "Anatomically correct" traducido, trataré de hacerlo mejor -Reverencia-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Kiku (Japón), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Iván (Rusia), Natalia (Bielorrusia)

Summary: Historia anexa a "England's odd Little secret" para todas las fanáticas que querían saber la historia de Japón e Inglaterra que esta no le quiso decir a Francia. –Traducción–

**Capítulo 4: "El estadounidense y la reunión"**

—No América-san, no pasa nada entre Inglaterra y yo.

Iggiko despertó para encontrarse a Kiku en el teléfono. Estaba escondida detrás de la puerta para averiguar de qué hablaba.

—América-san, juro que no estoy mintiendo.

Hubo una pausa.

—Creo que Inglaterra solo disfruta mi compañía. Por eso él ha estado tanto tiempo aquí.

Otra pausa, con gritos al otro extremo.

—Nunca me interpondría entre ustedes dos, pero me atrevería a decir que Inglaterra solamente ha sido su tutor. Entonces ¿Por qué está tan loco?

Gritos más fuertes.

—No me grites, Alfred. Si tienes un problema con esta alianza, habla con mis superiores o los de Inglaterra.

Se oyó un sordo: "_¡Creo que eso haré!_" del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kiku? —Salió de su escondite, cambiando su expresión preocupada por una feliz.

—Nada malo, Iggiko querida. Alfred me está dando problemas... Por la alianza—Bajó la mirada a su taza de té—Prontamente te molestará también a tí.

Ella lo abrazó—Yo me encargaré de Alfred, Kiku. La próxima vez que llame, se las verá conmigo ese git.

El sonrió y se acercó a besarla.

~ (Una semana más tarde) ~

La reunión mundial había casi terminado, todos estaban felices, y las cosas iban muy bien.

Por supuesto, Inglaterra iba de hombre, con un sombrero para ocultar el crecimiento de su cabello (Hasta cerca de su hombro) El inglés se imaginaba la comida japonesa, el té, las puertas corredizas...

Hasta que Estados Unidos tomó la palabra.

— ¿Qué es eso de la alianza anglo-japonesa? No veo el punto de eso.

El británico que estaba sentado junto a Kiku, casi se levantó por el enojo. Pero el asiático le puso una mano sobre el hombro, de forma tranquilizadora—No tienes nada que ver en esto, git. Tú y tu país de idiotas no está implicado.

Miró sus uñas, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla.

Sonrió como el gato Cheshire (El de Alicia en el país de las maravillas)

Una lata de gusanos se había abierto.

Y lo sabía.

Un zumbido de murmullo se produjo entre las colonias de Reino Unido y sus aliados.

—Trae a colación un punto válido...

—No hay razones para esto.

—Hay que pararlo mientras se puede...

—Sí, Japón es una persona espeluznante...

—No se puede confiar en los asiáticos...

—Eso me molestó.

—Lo siento, Hong Kong.

El inglés estuvo a punto de regañar a sus colonias. Pero el americano volvió a interrumpir.

—Parece que la gente ha hablado, Inglayerra—Señaló con el dedo y continuó— ¡No habrá alianza entre ustedes dos! —Sacó una hamburguesa y empezó a comerla.

Las demás naciones miraban impactadas la seriedad del estadounidense.

El británico se veía frustrado.

El japonés frotó su espalda, pero en este caso no fue para consolarlo.

Arthur salió del baño suspirando, cuando se encontró con Alfred— ¡Me alegro de volver a tenerte a mi lado, Iggy!

El mayor trató de tener autocontrol, entonces se volteó y comenzó a golpear su pecho con un dedo acusador repetidamente— ¡Tú, maldito bastardo no tienes derecho a nada de lo que haga yo o mi país! —Gruñó molesto—He estado viviendo como una persona feliz todo este año y no gracias a tí—Sus ojos eran como puñales verdes, perforando su alma— ¡Sino a Kiku! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Maldito yankee! —Le dio una bofetada en plena cara. Cuando hizo eso su sombrero se cayó (Maldita gravedad...) Y su cabello largo fue revelado.

Se detuvo un minuto, notando lo que pasó— ¡Tú solo arruinaste me vida! ¡No has hecho nada por mí! ¡Me has hecho infeliz desde el día en que me abandonaste!

El asiático llegó corriendo por la esquina, y vio lo que pasaba. Estaba vestido de ninja, con redes de pesca en los brazos y pecho, un pañuelo cubriendo su cara y un pegado traje negro de algodón con armas escondidas. Bajó su pañuelo y habló preocupado.

— ¡Iggi-! ¡Inglaterra! ¡Por favor, detente! —Se acercó a abrazarla, callandola—Por favor, no empieces una guerra con América-san. 

La británica volvió a ver a Estados Unidos un momento, como desafiándolo a decir algo.

Y Alfred nunca se negaba a un desafío.

—Alto, alto ¿Iggy es una chica? —Miró a los amantes—Y ustedes dos son...

— ¡América-san, mire! ¡Una distracción! —Gritó el nipón.

El americano miró a todas direcciones— ¿Dónde? No la veo... —Y Japón golpeó su cabeza en un lugar determinado, haciéndole caer en la incosciencia.

—Baka... (Idiota), él no recordará nada en un lapso de cinco minutos, pero debería ser una hora—Comentó el de cabellos negros mirando a Iggiko. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...—Venía desde la misma esquina de donde salió el japonés, recordándole su situación.

El asiático miró hacia el sonido, con miedo—Se trata de Rusia, que me persigue. Debemos irnos.

— ¡Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol! —Iván se acercaba mientras saludaba con sugrifo en mano, escabulléndose más cerca...

— ¡Ahora! —Arrojó una bomba de humo, cegando al euroasiático momentáneamente.

— ¿Eh? Compañeros, ¿Dónde van? —Preguntó con dulzura el yandere.

Pero el _"Cásate conmigo, hermano..."_ de Bielorrusia le hizo alejarse rápidamente.

Japón había alejado a Inglaterra para su seguridad, y ahora la tenía en el suelo, sonrojado. Le besó la frente y colocó nuevamente el sombrero en la cabeza de la inglesa—Ahora debo irme, Rusia intenta hacerme uno con él.

Ella se levantó, abrazándolo—Voy a volver a tu casa tan pronto como acabe la reunión ¿Bien?

El japonés devolvió el abrazo, y se ruborizó más—Sí, eso es lo mejor.

— ¡Patéa a Rusia por mí, Kiku! —Lo dejó ir a regañadientes.

El de ojos marrón asintió y luego desapareció.

Reino Unido arregló su cabello y se fue.

Cuando Estados Unidos despertó, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

**-Fin del capíitulo 4-**

¡4 Capítulos, amigas! ¡Solamente 4 capítulos más y acaba esta historia! ¡Y podré dedicarme a traducir y/o hacer otra! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Kiku (Japón), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra), Tipo sin nombre (Jefe de Inglaterra)

Summary: Historia anexa a "England's odd Little secret" para todas las fanáticas que querían saber la historia de Japón e Inglaterra que esta no le quiso decir a Francia. –Traducción–

**Capítulo 5: "Despedida y llamada telefónica"**

De vuelta en casa de Japón...

—Sir, la opinión de Estados Unidos en verdad no importa—Dijo Inglaterra por el teléfono de Japón con su voz masculina.

— _¡¿Cómo que no? ¡¿No sabes cuánta influencia tiene Alfred? _—Su superior acababa de recibir la noticia del fiasco y estaba descargándose con ella.

—Bueno...

— _¿Cuánta influencia tiene? _—La interrumpió, y la nación tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

—Sé que mucha... Pero realmente no es necesario deshacer la alianza ¿Cierto? —Preguntó la inglesa, algo desesperada.

Él suspiró—_Bien, tus colonias están inquietas porque Estados Unidos puso una idea en sus cabezas_—Pensó que los había criado mejor...

—No tengo que escucharlos...—Respondió.

—_No, pero yo soy tu jefe ¡Y tienes que escucharme! _—Tecnicamente tenía razón—_Escucha Inglaterra, los sentimientos personales no deben meterse en el trabajo._

—Estos sentimientos no son personales, solamente es que soy más feliz asó...—Su voz se iba apagando.

—_Lo sé_—Susurró su jefe—_Pero necesitamos romper esta alianza, finalizarla. Lo siento, Inglaterra._

Él cortó.

Iggiko empezó a llorar. Gracias a Dios Kiku estaba de compras...

Tenía cosas que hacer antes de hablar con él.

Se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y se marchó a la oficina postal.

Con Japón...

Dios, las bolsas estaban pesadas. Las naciones siempre comían mucho pero no engordaban. El japonés tenía una hipótesis sobre que se debía a un alto metabolismo.

Disfrutaba su tiempo con Inglaterra. En verdad no así.

Sí, ella... Había sido una sorpresa. Todo el mundo esperaba que China fuese mujer, no Reino Unido. Pero eso era lo bello de la situación.

Ella.

Era inteligente y divertida. Tenía un gusto excelente y una belleza más allá de lo imaginable.

El asiático se detuvo por un minutos en su viaje de regreso, ruborizándose.

¿Realmente solo pensaba en eso?

Dios, la había conocido cuando aun creía que era un hombre. Sin embargo, ¿Así de grandes eran sus sentimientos?

Incluso cuando estaba siendo engañado se sentía extraño hacia el británico.

Kiku siguió caminando, sabiendo que realmente nunca entendió lo que era el amor hasta ahora. Incluso cuando vivía con China. Incluso cuando se reunía con sus hermanos. Solo ahora sentía el verdadero amor. Y lo mejor es que era correspondido, ella lo amaba tanto como él.

Y era suya, en cuerpo y alma. (Ella lo había dicho)

Dió un salto de felicidad en medio de su andar, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de desaprobación de sus vecinos.

Cuando volvió a casa, llamó a su amante para anunciarse.

Se fue al patio trasero, donde salía estar cuando él no estaba en casa.

— ¿Iggiko? Tengo unas fantás-—Recorrió la casa luego de dejar las bolsas.

Se quedó helado cuando se dio cuenta.

—Iggiko... ¿Eso es lo qué posiblemente sea...? —Miró fijamente las criaturas.

— ¡Los traje de mi país! —Respondió sonriente.

Inglaterra mostró un pequeño animalito en su mano— ¡Esto se llama hamster! —Luego levantó una criatura de largas orejas— ¡Y esto es un conejo! —Lo miró— ¿Qué piensas?

— ¿Puedo tomarlos, por favor? —Extendió las manos y ella asintió con la cabeza, dejando uno en cada una.

Japón se derritió.

— ¡K-kawaii! (Adorable)—Chilló mientras los abrazaba y daba pequeñas vueltas.

— ¿Kiku?

Dejó de girar, mirando a la inglesa. Ella se veía muy seria. No era una buena señal...

Colocó los animalitos en sus cajas— ¿Qué ocurre, Iggiko?

—Tengo que irme—Dio media vuelta.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Acabas de llegar ¿No podrías pasar un tiempo aquí? —Se notaba lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza—Pensé que mi jefe me dejaría un poco más de tiempo...

Dio media vuelta, con la esperanza de que no pudiera ver su rostro.

—Mi superior dijo... Que Estados Unidos me haría daño si no me iba.

Japón sacó su katana (Espada)—No tiene el derecho—Su reunión fue lo suficientemente sombría como para competir, o asustar, a Rusia—Voy a luchar.

—Por favor, por favor no—Se volteó con lágrimas en los ojos—Él vive y muere como un tonto. Pero está convenciendo a mis colonias, no tengo opción...—Corrió hasta el asiático, abrazándolo—No quiero dejarte, Kiku...

Empezó a sollozar suavemente en su pecho, y él sabía que no podía hace nada al respecto. La abrazó con fuerza, acompañándola en su llanto.

Cuando por fin se separaron, el japonés hizo un poco de té para ambos, y se sentaron en la puerta corrediza para mirar al jardín. Disfrutando de su compañía lo que podría ser la última vez...

**-Fin del capítulo 5-**

Antes que alguien diga algo como: "Joder, ojalá terminen juntos y todo se arregle)=" les recuerdo que esta es una historia anexa a un **UsUk** así que es básicamente imposible que el final sea realmente feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Kiku (Japón), Ludwig (Alemania), Feliciano (Italia)

Summary: Historia anexa a "England's odd Little secret" para todas las fanáticas que querían saber la historia de Japón e Inglaterra que esta no le quiso decir a Francia. –Traducción–

**Capítulo 6: "Un malentendido"**

Alemania estaba frente a sus aliados.

— ¡Pasen lista!

— ¡Uno~! —Respondió Italia levantando la mano.

—Ni(Dos) —Dijo Japón.

El alemán asintió con la cabeza—Bien. Ambos están aquí—Volteó a Italia, que ingería alimentos— ¡Deja de comer, Italia!

— ¡Wahgh! ¡No me hagas daño, Doitsu! —Trató de proteger su rostro.

El teutón señaló la pista, con un tic en la ceja— ¡Cincuenta vueltas!

El italiano empezó a correr, dejando polvo a su paso.

— ¡Espera! —Ludwig apenas podía seguirlo.

Cuando se fueron, Japón se sentó. No, él no tenía que correr. Estaba en forma.

Además, si él no esperaba ahí... ¿Cómo podría...?

—Hola Kiku.

¡Ah! ¡Ahí estaba! Miró tras los arbustos y vio a Inglaterra arrodillado.

—Hola, Iggiko—Sonrió calidamente. Ellos se reunían en secreto desde que se separaron obligatoriamente—Tienes algo en el cabello...

Ella se sonrojó— ¡N-no es mi culpa! ¿Alguna vez te has arrastrado a través de un bosque? —Contuvo su risa, ella era tan linda.

Sacó algunas de las hojas, una por una, después de agacharse a su nivel—Simplemente te añade encanto, Iggiko...

Ella trató de ocultar su rostro. El japonés levantó la barbilla, con la intención de besarla. Lo que hizo.

— ¡Waugh~! ¡Nihon, ayúdame!

La inglesa entró en pánico, escondiéndose en los arbustos después de romper el beso.

Japón lo tomó con calma y tomó un gato cercano—Italia-san, está asustado.

El italiano se detuvo de inmediato y llegó donde Kiku. Eso no era lo que pensaba... Ahora el italiano estaba muy cerca de Iggiko.

—Vee~ ¿Eso es un gato, Nihon? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? —El castaño saltaba alrededor.

El japonés sudó frío—Claro, pero recuerda que...

— ¡Yay! —Le arrebató el gato, rodando con él por una colina. Alemania lo vió y corrió tras él.

—Lo siento, no puedo irme ahora—El asiático se veía triste. No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco que sus compañeros la encontraran.

Acercó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza—Está bien, Kiku. Alemania podría-

— ¿Alemania podría qué?

Lo dos miraron hacia arriba para ver a un alemán que se cernía sobre ellos.

Inglaterra no esperó la excusa de Japón.

Se lanzó sobre el asiático haciéndole una llave, sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y le apuntó la cabeza—Quieto o disparo.

El japonés sabía que Iggiko no le dispararía.

Ludwig no.

Por lo general no llevaban armas al entrenamiento, por miedo a que Feliciano las usara— ¡Italia! ¡Ven aquí ahora! ¡Un enemigo tiene a Japón!

El italiano llegó corriendo para ver a la inglesa con su pistola...— ¡Nihon! ¡No te preocupes, Doitsu te salvará!

— ¡Quietos o disparo! —Exclamó fuertemente la europea. Apretando su brazo en su cuello.

No le dolía, pero estaba sin saberlo, siendo aplastado contra su pecho.

Su... Pecho...

Un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

El germano tomó eso como que Inglaterra lo estaba ahogando.

La rubia apuntó a los otros dos, retrocediendo lentamente.

Entonces corrió, llevándose a Japón con ella. Que seguía sonrojado.

Por supuesto, Ludwig los siguió, pero se perdió en el bosque.

Italia solo escapó.

Inglaterra paró, jadeando—Tú *huff* necesitas perder algo de peso *huff* Kiku ¿Qué has estado comiendo?

El japones se sentó a su lado—Bueno, Alemania-san me ha estado presionando con una dieta. Supongo que empezaré a hacerle caso...

Se inclinó sobre él—Era una broma, pero a la vez es verdad.

El oriental rió—Casi no nos vemos, y cuando lo hacemos te preocupas por mi salud.

Iggiko sonrió, cerrando los ojos—Tu salud es lo más importante ¿No? Quiero decir, parece ser que nosotros los veteranos seremos opacados por los jovenes de hoy en día...

Japón la miró. Luego le besó la frente haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo—Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Iggiko. Eso nunca cambiará.

Parecía que estuvieran a punto de besarse, cuando de repente escucharon un ruido.

Se congelaron.

—Maniobra siete, Kiku—Le susurró.

La maniobra siete era fingir que luchaban el uno contra el otro. Y escapar si las cosas salían mal.

Él sacó su katana, ella su pistola.

Un susurro.

Y de los arbustos, salió un conejo.

Ambos suspiraron bajando la guardia.

Pero entonces, Estados Unidos irrumpió de entre los arbustos, sorprendiéndolos.

Miró a su alrededor— ¡Iggy! ¡Te veo! —El japonés se fue a esconder rápidamente.

— ¡Iggy! ¿Por qué faltaste a la reunión? —Los ojos azules centrados en la cara de Inglaterra.

Pero el inglés era buen mentiroso—Tenía cosas que hacer. Mi amiga la unicornio estaba herida, y necesitaba que cuidara de ella.

El americano se echó a reír— ¿Solo por tus amigas hadas?

Las gruesas cejas de fruncieron.

— ¡No te burles de mis hadas, git! —Comenzó a golpear repetidamente al menor.

Él solo continuaba riendo—Bueno, te dejo con tus aficiones femeninas. ¿Quieres tejer, abuelita?

Alfred corrió cuando el británico le arrojó lo primero que encontró.

El japonés quedó inmóvil por un minuto. ¿Sería posible de Estados Unidos lo recordara?...

No, había usado el punto de presión correcto...

Reino Unido le habló—Conozco un buen lugar, está en medio de la selva. Es pintoresco, tranquilo y solo yo sé dónde está...—Luego empezó a caminar, silbando.

Él solo la siguió.

**-Fin del capítulo 6-**

Maldito americano inoportuno ¬¬ neee neee no me gusta esta pareja... (Ya saben, mi tendencia a Uke!Arthur -banderita de "Uke Uk 4 ever"-) pero igual me da pena saber que no acabará bien =( [2 Caps. más, trataré de tenerlos antes]


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Kiku (Japón), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: Historia anexa a "England's odd Little secret" para todas las fanáticas que querían saber la historia de Japón e Inglaterra que esta no le quiso decir a Francia. –Traducción–

**Capítulo 7: "La paz y la tormenta"**

—No, Fiore, no se puede contar con él.

—_Solo estaba bromeando cuando dije que eso quería..._—El hada sonrió. Su resplandor azul suave iluminó el rostro de Inglaterra desde su posición en su hombro—_Me parece extraño evadir a Alfred por ese chico. Quiero decir, yo lo eligiría a él._

La inglesa se sentó, mirando a Kiku en su regazo con una expresión suave. Su respiración era rítmica, mientras dormía profundamente, sus rasgos infantiles y pestañas largas se acentuaban.

Se apartó algo de cabello de la cara—Bueno Fiore, yo elijo a Kiku.

Una pequeña hada amarilla apareció flotando—_Me parece tan romántico que evadas a Alfred por Kiku, Iggiko._

La nombrada sonrió. Parecía que todavía había esperanza para los jovenes del mundo—Gracias, Yanne.

Fiore frunció el ceño—_Nunca dije que no fuera romántico, Yanne. Solo digo que es extraño. Ere suna mojigata~_

Yanne se llenó de lágrimas— _¡No soy una mojigata! ¡Deja de decirlo!_

Fiore salió volando—_ ¡Nunca! ¡Mojigata! ¡Mojigata!_

La británica se relajó cuando se fueron—Finalmente...

Se tensó de nuevo.

—Kesesesese~

Ella frunció el ceño ¿Todos querían interrumpirlos?

—Gilbert, sal de aquí.

El prusiano salió de entre los árboles con un uniforme militar—Oh, ¿Así que no hay un beso para el awesome Ore-sama?

Puso la cabeza del japonés con cuidado sobre una pila de hojas y luego lo cubrió con su chaqueta.

—Baja la voz, Gilbert—Le dio un rápido abrazo de cortesía. Era realmente como un hermano mayor para ella.

Sobre todo porque él sabía su secreto.

Suspiró—Ok, ok—Su rostro feliz cambió a uno grave— ¿Le dijiste sobre el plan de Alfred?...

Reino Unido quitó su expresión de felicidad—Yo... No me atrevo a decirle. Lo haré, pero ahora no puedo.

El germano frunció el ceño—No tienes mucho tiempo para decírselo. Si le dices, Alfred te considerará un traidor.

Inglaterra se sentó en el suelo—Está bien, Iggiko—Prusia se sentó a su lado—Yo podría decirle si quieres...

La rubia empezó a llorar—He tratado de que Estados Unidos cambie de parecer, pero no me quiso escuchar...

El prusiano suspiró, abrazándola contra su pecho—Cuando yo era más poderoso que ahora, buscaba venganza por las cosas más insignificantes. Pearl Harbor... Quedó en mal estado.

La británico levantó la vista—Hawaii estaba bien, sin embargo. No veo necesidad de que él...

Prusia la interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza—Pero lo hace—Miró el cielo y vio a Gilbird—Si intentas ponerte en su lugar, Iggiko, podrías darte cuenta de su punto de vista...—Dejó de ver a Gilbird—Y verás como es la civilización del oeste. La hora de atención del centro de Europa va a terminar pronto...

La rubia dejó de llorar—Tienes razón, soy una imbécil...

—No, estás demasiado acostumbrada a conseguir las cosas fácilmente. Pero el mundo está en constante cambio...—El chico sonrió, ya que ella había dejado de llorar. Luego se levantó—Le dije a Gilbert que viniera conmigo cuando los aliados estuvieran por aquí. Mi pollito es awesome, no me mentiría, así que es mejor si me voy. West no estaría feliz conmigo.

— _¡Japón! ¿Dónde estás?_

— _¿Vee~? Nihon... ¿Estás ahí?_

Uh oh...

Inglaterra se inclinó sobre Japón, presionando sus labios contra su frente—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por tí, Kiku...

Luego se volteó y se fue con el germano. Mientras escapaban, empezó a burlarse de él.

—Bueno, no sabía que eras tan filosófico, Gilbert.

Él sonrió—El awesome tiene muchas habilidades, y cinco metros.

Reino Unido sonrió como en su época pirata—Yo no diría cinco metros...

Gilbert sudó frío.

— ¡Estados Unidos! ¡Por favor, sé razonable! —Suplicó el británico.

El menor le ignoró—Alguien tiene que ser el héroe, Iggy.

Inglaterra arrugó las cejas con ira—Hacer esto no es heroísmo.

El americano frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Iggy?

El inglés se enojó más, si era posible—Yo te enseñé casi todo lo que sabes ¿No? Así que ahora hemos establecido que sabes cuál es mi definición de ello. Lo que significa que incluso si lo distorsionas a tu propio uso, todavía significa lo mismo que para mí—El sarcasmo goteaba de sus palabras.

Alfred se echó a reír—Pffft. Tu lógica es terrible

—Uh... Aru...—Susurró China, tratando de ser escuchado de todos modos—Tenemos que seguir la reunión, aru. Tengo hermanos en casa que cuidar—Luego suspiró—Aru, estoy de acuerdo con Inglaterra en esto, Estados Unidos. Las condiciones que poner son muy duras.

El estadounidense golpeó el puño contra la mesa— ¡No me importa! ¡Lastimó a Hawaii! ¿Pearl Harbor no significa nada para ustedes, entonces?

Silencio.

—Todos saben que si alguno de sus niños resulta herido, les gustaría la cabeza del culpable en bandeja de plata—Motivó Alfred.

Francia lanzó un suspiro—Lo siento, L'Angleterre, pero mi adorado París y sus hermanos están heridos. Estaré con Estados Unidos.

Rusia sonrió— ¡Yo estoy del lado del yankee porque quiere lastimar gente!

Más silencio.

—Ok...—Dijo el americano—Thank you, commie! (¡Gracias, comunista!) —Luego volteó hacia el inglés con mirada de triunfo— ¡Ahora, seguimos con la conferencia!

Después de la reunión...

Reino Unido estaba guardando sus cosas. Él y el americano fueron los únicos dos en la sala, ya todos se habían marchado.

—Tú sabes. Si tuvieras niños, te sentirías de la misma forma que yo. Hawaii es el más pequeño, necesita mi ayuda.

Arthur levantó la vista—La venganza no ayuda a nadie. Resulta solo un ciclo interminable de odio, miedo y muerte.

El estadounidense frunió el ceño—Lo mejor es pensar en el 'ahora'. El pasado y el futuro no debería importar si el 'ahora' es bueno. Además, si tuvieras niños, es posible que me entiendas—Intentó de nuevo, pensando que su filosofía serviría con el terco rubio.

No funcionó.

De hecho, al parecer empeoró las cosas.

Las dagas verdes de sus ojos ahora estaban a punto de volverse espadas verdaderas.

— ¿Yo no tengo niño? —Una risa seca—Realmente ¿Dónde crees que has estado?

El americano siguió en el juego—No eres mi padre, Iggy.

—Lo sé, yo era tu hermano. Sólo digo ¿Qué pasa si tengo niños y no le he dicho a nadie? ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en eso, git? —El inglés tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Estados Unidos nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

Tenía que admitirlo.

Pero sabía que lo olvidaría cuando llegara a su casa y acabara los preparativos.

**-Fin del capítulo 7-**

Americano rencoroso -.- quiero solamente acabar esta traducción, porque tengo demasiados fics en mi lista de espera a traducciones... ¿Y si me ganan? ¡Solo falta un cap.!

PD: Si a alguien le interesa, en "Personajes" al principio solo pondré los principales, porque me jode tener que poner tantos...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y el fanfic es de "A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian" yo no soy más que una traductora de segunda.

Personajes: Kiku (Japón), Arthur/Iggiko (Inglaterra), Ludwig (Alemania), Feliciano (Italia), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: Historia anexa a "England's odd Little secret" para todas las fanáticas que querían saber la historia de Japón e Inglaterra que esta no le quiso decir a Francia. –Traducción–

**Capítulo 8: "Con ojos cerrados"**

Después de la segunda guerra mundial...

Japón estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, con graves quemaduras a causa de Estados Unidos.

Un paquete llegó a su puerta y rodó las ruedas hasta la misma.

Era una simple caja de color marrón con una carta encima.

La carta decía en frente, con la misma letra hermosa que recordaba:

_Para: Kiku Honda, De: Arthur Kirkland._

La carta decía:

_Querido Kiku, lo siento mucho._

_Traté de disuadirlo, pero él me dijo que era la única forma de poner fin a la guerra._

_Estoy empezando a pensar que tenía razón._

_Lo que teníamos era muy especial, pero ahora se terminó._

_Siempre tendrás un pedazo de mi corazón._

_Espero que puedas perdonarme. Por favor._

_Te doy este último regalo como despedida._

_Por favor, espero sigamos siendo amigos después de esto._

_Con amor, Iggiko Kirkland._

El japonés vio que algunas de las palabras escritas en tinta estaban manchadas, y el hecho de que estaba llorando profusamente encima de la carta no ayudaba.

Bajó la vista y abrió el paquete.

Era la medicina de Kappa.

**-Fin-**

**Omake**

Japón se sentó en la ONU, totalmente recuperado.

Italia lo abrazó, llorando— ¡Pensé que habías dicho que tus heridas eran graves, pero me hace feliz saber que estás bien, y ahora podremos ir a celebrar con pasta~!

Alemania asintió con la cabeza—Y cerveza. Lo siento, Japón... No pensé que algo así pasaría.

El asiático negó con la cabezav—Está bien, Alemania-san. No fue su culpa.

El germano mostró una ligera sonrisa—Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado, Japón. Lo siento...

—Y quedó en el pasado—Susurró triste el japonés. Interrumpiendo a Ludwig sin darse cuenta.

_Japón sabía que no podrían estar juntos de nuevo._

Volteó al otro lado de la mesa. Vio a Inglaterra durmiendo. Lo más probable es que siguiera cansada por la guerra.

_Pero tenía la esperanza de que ella encontrara la felicidad, por lo menos._

Kiku vio a Estados Unidos sentarse junto a la británica, y empezar a mirarla con amor.

_Porque cuando ella era feliz, él era feliz. Incluso si no era él quien le daba esa felicidad._

Alfred quitó algunos cabellos de la cara de la inglesa. El oriental sonrió.

_A pesar de que todo había terminado... Todavía quedaban sus recueros._

Sacó una cámara, y tomó una fotografía a la adorable escena.

—Los recuerdos del pasado son suficiente para mí—Susurró para sí mismo.

— ¿Vee~? —Dudó el italiano— ¿Qué dijiste, Nihon?

Se sonrojó, tomándo algunas instantáneas—Nada, Italia-san... Nada en absoluto...

**-Fin-**

Menos de una hora, fue un corto final xDD que triste que acabara así u.u pero todas los sabíamos... Si esta es la historia anexa de "Englands odd little secret" que es un UsUk...

¡Hasta otra! Bye~


End file.
